


no fool like an old fool

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg doesn't look like he's enjoying the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no fool like an old fool

**Author's Note:**

> For the day 11 picture of Greg and Molly at the wedding at August Rush at 1_million_words

Greg knows that he doesn't look like he's enjoying the wedding. 

There's a very good reason for that. 

He's not.

Not that he begrudges John whatever happiness he can find; after all, the man went through hell in Iraq and then came back to England and ended up flat-sharing with Sherlock bloody Holmes. He deserves all the happiness in the world and then some. 

It's not John and Mary that he's thinking of though, and it's not even the best man's speech that he's sure Sherlock is going to muck up that has him in such a bad mood. 

It's the fact that this is the first wedding he's been to since he got divorced. And he remembers, doesn't he, all too well what John is feeling. That pride, that happiness, that love. 

It's no secret he didn't want to get divorced in the first place; he'd meant those vows, meant every word. He'd wanted to fight for their marriage; his ex had just wanted to fight for their money, what little there was. 

He still misses her though. 

But if he's honest with himself, and he's had enough beer that he can be, he misses more the idea of her. The idea of someone who's on his side, no matter what. Someone to be there when he comes home at the end of a crap shift, someone who'll give him tea and sympathy and listen to him when he talks. 

That was never her, really, was it?

He's equally honest to admit that he probably wouldn't be feeling like this if he was sitting next to anyone other than Molly.  Molly with her bright yellow dress and her bright yellow bow and her smile that's brighter than the sun. The smile that he's got used to seeing day in, day out; no matter how bad the case, Molly always manages to give him some sort of a smile when she sees him. She listens to him too, lets him talk about the case they're on, gives her insights, little things she's picked up from doing the autopsy and she's much nicer about it than Sherlock has ever been.

She's much prettier than Sherlock too, and since he realised that, at a Baker Street Christmas party a million years ago, he hasn't been able to get her out of his head.

But she's engaged, to some Sherlock clone sitting beside her, and they're all trying to pretend he's not a Sherlock clone because Molly, bless her, hasn't even realised, and she and Mrs Hudson have had their heads together for most of the day, talking about flowers and cakes and tiaras versus not and Greg needs another drink before he says something he'll regret. 

He knows he's a fool to let his thoughts go in that direction, because there are so many reasons that he and Molly would be a bad, bad idea.  As the saying goes though, there's no fool like an old fool, because sitting here with her, he can't think of anything else. 


End file.
